Déjame contarte una historia
by InLoveWithLilu
Summary: One Shot. Drastoria.


_**Déjame contarte una historia… **_

Y es una historia muy sencilla y rápida de contar, pues todo empieza con dos singulares personas:

Era una de esas tardes solitaria, en pleno otoño inglés, mientras ella lo observaba de reojo, él cogía en su mano izquierda un buen vaso de whisky escoses, con los ojos grises apuntando a la nada misma y pensando, con el sonido tintineante de los bloques de hielo golpeando en el cristal como fondo, en lo jodida que estaba su vida.

A penas hacía unos minutos ambos habían pronunciado palabras vacías y sin sentido alguno, habían promesas que no tenían ni intención de realizar, y habían unido sus vidas por la fuerza de un par de apellidos y muchos decenios de orgullo y pureza familiar.

Draco se mantenía inmóvil, con su mente avispada derivada en lo infeliz que era su vida, renunciando a su libertad para exonerar de culpas de toda su estirpe, mientras aquellos jodidos excompañeros suyos pasaban como héroes y disfrutaban de gratos matrimonios, elegidos por ellos mismo, mientras él estaba enjaulado con una muchacha ni siquiera conocía, pero seguro ella sí sabía de él, de otra forma no estaría allí, con los ojos anclados a él, mirándolo con algo muy parecido al temor.

-No debes tener miedo-él habló sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Astoria-No es como si fuera un animal hambriento de sexo que te asaltará en cualquier momento.-y dio un trago largo a su bebida.

Astoria se sobresaltó en su lugar. Pues había creído de forma errónea que él no había notado su mirada, pero mantuvo la postura recta y elegante y clavó la vista al frente, jugando nerviosa con el ribete de la blusa blanca entre sus manos.

Él sonrió de lado, a penas un poco divertido al haber logrado intimidarla.

Ambos llegan a destino.

La lujosa propiedad apartada de los Malfoy los recibe, para celebrar una Luna de miel que ninguno había planeado. Ella está nerviosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas y parte de inmediato a su habitación.

Mientras la noche cae, ella se coloca el camisón de seda y encaje blanco, que le sienta de maravilla y delinea cada suculenta curva en su cuerpo. Apaga la luz y aguarda en su habitación.

Él toca la puerta.

Astoria abre un poco más los azules ojos, mientras su cuerpo entero se paraliza por la anticipación, demorándose algún tiempo en levantarse, pero finalmente lo hace, aunque no sirve de nada, pues la voz de Draco le detiene a mitad camino.

-Puedes dormir tranquila, voy a salir.

Y lo hace. Se va con una prostituta, una ramera. Quizá una ex novia o compañera. Quizá Pansy Parkinson, que no dejó de coquetearle durante la ceremonia, o quizá la propia Daphne, que bien deseaba ser ella la que pronunciara los votos que se supone les uniría.

Astoria se queda quieta, y baja la mirada por su cuerpo, preguntándose ilusoriamente si ha hecho algo mal, si hay algo en ella que no le gustaba y luego de unos segundos, lo maldice, pues no hay nada malo en ella, nada fuera de lugar y simplemente él es tan hijo de puta como todos dicen. Y con esa idea, arroja sus ropas al suelo, y se envuelve en las sábanas, cerrando los ojos, evitando las lágrimas y tratando de olvidar que no sólo es una novia feliz, sino una novia abandonada.

Y luego está la otra versión, la de él.

Va al cuarto de su mujer su nueva mujer a cumplir lo que debe, pero toca la puerta, imaginando que ella esta esperando y tarda en recibir respuesta, comienza a pensar que es porque ella ya ha de estar dormida, o es de esas riquillas estiradas que quieren que el hombre ruegue, ignorando que en realidad ella tarda por nervios, porque no estaba segura de como actuar. Entonces también él piensa en que ella no quiere verle, en que es tan asqueroso su pasado que ella no soporta mirar su cuerpo, su marca y luego le invade la ira.

Es su esposa, es su derecho, pero no es un perrito faldero, y tampoco la obligaría, así que se va, y se va a desahogar en los brazos de otra, una que ya sea por monedas o por sentirse importante al tenerlo en sus brazos sea el cuerpo que él esperaba encontrar.

Y pasa la noche fuera de casa.

Al día siguiente los titulares abundan: ¿Tan frígida es la nueva esposa de Draco Malfoy para que este huyera de su lecho?

Rita Skeeter no tiene problemas en pagar un poco por chisme tan jugoso, y este por supuesto que fue el caso. La infidelidad de Malfoy se publica.

La humillación pública llega.

Todo el mundo mágico riéndose de la desdichada Astoria Greengrass, una bruja que no es lo suficientemente mujer ni siquiera en la noche de bodas.

Ella deja de asistir a eventos, pues no tiene ni siquiera la intención de ser la comidilla de los chismes maliciosos, así que se queda la mayor parte del tiempo en casa. Él empieza sentir culpa, así que evita mirarla, no asiste a los almuerzos, cenas ni desayunos, así que ella deja de hacerlo también.

Pero entonces pasa, Narcissa llega de visita, demasiado alarmada por lo que los tabloides mágicos publican, y él no es capaz de defraudar a su madre, y ella no es capaz de lastimar el corazón de una mujer que ha sido más que amable con ella, así que hacen lo único que les parece razonable: Fingir.

Es tregua silenciosa, pero tregua al fin.

Él le da pequeños besos cuando la ve y acaricia su mano, ella finge que aquél contacto no le es extraño, sino sumamente placentero, y en realidad así es. Una palabra dulce, una mirada significativa, y ella está perdida.

Cuando Narcissa se va, ella sabe que no puede dejar que él se aleje, que se aparte, porque ahora le necesita mucho más que antes, así que pide ayuda, y Daphne se la da, como era de esperarse.

Le dice que le seduzca, que los hombres como él se dejan llevar mucho más por la cabeza de abajo que por la de arriba y ella toma el consejo, aunque sabe que Draco no es exactamente como su hermana lo ha descrito.

Así que consigue el conjunto más provocativo que ha podido encontrar y se inmiscuye en su habitación, presa de nervios que no sabía que existían y espera a por él, aunque nada ocurre como tenía previsto.

Él llega, por supuesto, y la encuentra allí…y se aterra, porque sabe que dentro suyo hay emociones que antes no estaban, sabe que toda cambiará si da un paso y la encierra en sus brazos como desea, y se aparta. Toma nuevamente la gabardina y se marcha. Y ella siente el frío dejavú de su desprecio.

Nuevamente aislamiento. Nuevamente la mesa está sola cuando se marca el horario de alguna comida.

Daphne es informada por supuesto del fracaso de su plan, y consuela a una destrozada hermana suya, que sabe no debe volver a caer en falsas ilusiones, porque un matrimonio que se cimienta en mentiras nunca podrá sorpresa esa barrera…pero entonces surge, una nueva idea, un nuevo plan, pero para que sea exitoso, Daphne decide realizarlo sin complicidad de la inocente Astoria.

Y desde entonces, cada que Draco llega del trabajo, y deja en manos de uno de los elfos su saco, ve en el centro de la mesa un arreglo de rosas, con un perfume descaradamente masculino, pero no es suyo, y cartas de deseo ardiente que se dedica a incinerar cada noche, mientras su propia sangre hierve lentamente.

Y su mente comienza a llenarse de cuestionantes que nunca pensó hacerse: ¿Quién le mandaba esas cartas a una mujer casada en las narices de su esposo? ¿Ella tenía un amante? ¿Ella sentía que porque él era abierto en su relación tenía el derecho de hacer lo mismo? Patrañas, pero…¿Acaso no lo eran? Astoria era una mujer, después de todo, más joven, sí, pero mujer y él sabía que al igual que los hombres, las mujeres tienen necesidades y quizá ella estaba en brazos de otro porque él nunca las había cumplido.

Allí es cuando a su mente llegan las dos únicas respuestas, debe encontrar al maldito bastardo de su amante y darle a su esposa lo que ella necesita, y así lo intenta, siendo esta vez él quien se inmiscuye en la habitación contraria, pero una mujer que ha sido rechazada dos veces no perdona fácil.

Ella se niega, le espeta al rostro que no lo necesita y él enloquece, porque si no lo necesita es porque tiene ya a alguien.

Y discuten y se recriminan y se echan en cara sus errores y fallas, sus inciertos y mezquindades, pero él sabe que tiene más que perder, por lo que la coge de la cintura y estampa sus labios en los de ella, se apodera de su boca y la fogosa pasión surge entre ambos.

Y el resto es historia…él la hace suya de una forma que nunca pensó fuera posible, pero cuando acaban el silencio incómodo de haber vivido un gran momento llega. Él se levanta y se va.

Ella se queda allí, en silencio, pensando en lo estúpida que era, porque sabe que esa noche terminó de condenarla, le pertenecería para siempre.

Pero ignora totalmente que al igual que ella, él también era suyo ya, porque desde ese día, ninguna otra mujer estuvo en sus pensamientos.

Y la noche pasada se repite al día siguiente, y al subsiguiente… pero él ya no se va, se queda allí, acariciando la espalda desnuda de su esposa, y embriagado por ese aroma dulce y refinado, salvaje y altivo, ese que es suyo, sólo suyo. Ambos olvidan todo, y comparten los almuerzos y desayunos, y alguna que otra cena, porque su apetito por ella es tal, que muchas se ven interrumpidas por un beso fogoso que incita a algo más.

Y pasa un año, todos son invitados a disfrutar de un día libre, porque los señores de la casa están festejando su aniversario.

Luego de la cena la toma en brazos, pero no se dirige a la habitación, sino a su despacho, y lanza cuanto jodido objeto estuviera en su escritorio, y cumple su fantasía…

Meses después ella cumple la suya, al tomarle las manos y apoyarlas sobre su vientre y decirle que será padre. Él tiene los ojos empañados, pero nunca se ha visto más feliz que entonces, y la besa, repitiendo una y otra vez esas dos palabras y seis letras: "Te amo"

Ella le devuelve el beso y le dice que ha conseguido el nombre perfecto: Hyperion.

Él niega con una sonrisa kilométrica, y le dice que no quiere arruinar la vida de su hijo, así que se llamará Scorpius.


End file.
